


Another Day of Our Lives

by orphan_account



Series: Makoto/Fem!Haruka mostly-nsfw oneshots [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: (Just a little bit), (just a little flashback), Angst, Body Worship, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Nanase Haruka, First Kiss, First Love, First time writing straight porn, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Genderbending, Haru is sassy, Lingerie, Love Confessions, Makoto-centric, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rule 63, Sex Talk, The Talk, True Love, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 15:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4065217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka and Makoto are dating, which is not a surprise. Their routines are still the same, with bonus of more touching, kissing and the eventual sex. Are they able to fit their relationship into their daily lives?<br/>Yes, probably.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Day of Our Lives

**Author's Note:**

> This is just me practicing. Literally.  
> And, okay, it is not the first time I write straight porn BUT  
> (always a "but")  
> It's the first time I'm writing it in English - and also the first time I'm writing it and actually knowing how sex works (I mean, I know the drill. Straight sex is too much of a complication, it can't be understood fully.)
> 
> Well, since I'm posting all my things here, I might as well post this. It's, like, dawn and I have school today but instead of sleeping, I was writing this thing. Mistakes are very likely.  
> And also fuck the title. Who the hell needs titles anyway.

It's a hot summer morning when Makoto and Haru are walking around the community park in the center of their little town. They're just passing by, since is the fastest way to their houses from Haru's favorite Art Supply Shop. Makoto doesn't like to walk through the park during summer; he should, though, because another minute under the suffocating heat would probably result in them drying out.

"Haru, no!" Makoto yells, holding her waist from behind as she tries to undress.

Here's the thing he hates about that park: it has a big, tempting fountain.

"Makoto, let me go-"

"People are looking! You can't strip like this in the middle of the day, Haru! Please, I'll take you to the community pool on the weekend!"

Haru stops moving, head rolling back to look at her best friend and boyfriend. "Will you convince the manager to let me stay after close time?" she asks. Makoto gulps.

"I'll do my best?"

"Are you asking me?" Haru deadpans. Makoto can see the glint of amusement in her eyes. He lets himself relax, arms falling by his sides. "Then okay, I'll restrain myself."

"Right," Makoto smiles.

They resume his walking, Makoto often feeling the brush of their hands together. He still remembers the day when he first confessed to her; his breathing was harsh and his heart, beating loudly. He felt so nervous and insecure, completely self-conscious.

"Haru, I might... be in love with you," he had said. "I think I have since I first saw you. Or maybe before that, even."

He expected Haru to frown, gasp, slap him even. He did not think she would throw herself on him, arms around his neck while she buried her face in his chest. He couldn't make out her words, his heartbeat loud in his ears, but as she squeezed him, lifted her head and kissed him, he knew words weren't necessary.

"Will you come over today?" Haru asks, nudging him with her shoulder. She's gazing him so intensely he can't help but blush a bit. "After lunch."

"Sure," he says, pausing. "Oh, you can come and have lunch with us, if you want to. Mom said she's been wanting to talk to you for a while, though I don't know what she wants."

Haru shrugs and faces away. Makoto knows she's happy to be invited. "Better not keep her waiting, then."

They head to Makoto's, hands brushing and looks being shared. They don't like to display of their affection in public. In fact, most of their acquaintances in town don't know of their relationship status. They might have a clue, but can't be sure. Rin doesn't get it, saying, "it's bullshit" or "she'll think you're ashamed of her", but Makoto knows better; Haru likes to be discreet and to keep things to herself. And she was the one to suggest just telling their closest friends and family. He knows she knows he doesn't like the attention either.

"I'm home!" Makoto announces cheerily as he passes through the door. He hears Haru apologize for the disturbance and next thing he knows, they're being pinned down by two small masses of energy.

"Haru-nee-chan, it's been so long!" Ran says, hugging her tightly. Makoto sees Haru compress a smile.

"Are you staying for lunch?" Ren asks, way more reserved.

"She is," Makoto says, standing and offering his girlfriend a hand to help her to the same. "But excuse Haru for a bit; Mom wants to talk to her."

The twins share worried looks. "Did you do something wrong?" Ren asks.

Haru deadpans. "Tried to sell your brother's organs to the black market."

"Haru!" Makoto yells as his siblings start to laugh loudly. Haru herself seem in the edge of breaking her annoyance mask.

"Better do that quickly while he's still young," Ran says before grabbing her twin's hand and running to their shared bedroom.

Makoto stares at his girlfriend, mouth in a perfect 'O'. "What was that?" he asks, and Haru shrugs. "You guys..." he sighs, failing in trying to hide his amusement. "Come on, Mom's probably in the kitchen."

They head there and find Tachibana Lin opening one of the cabinets and getting a pan out of it, settling it on the counter. She turns and looks at them, her concentrated expression changing to a much softer one.

"Ah, Haru! Are you eating lunch with us?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Oh, you silly girl. I've told you already, there's no need to talk to me like that!" Lin says, smile never fading. "You were part of this family before you even started dating Mako."

"Yeah," Makoto smiles, his hand finally allowed to tangle with Haru's.

Haru looks to the side, her nonchalance fooling no one. "Makoto said you needed to talk to me."

Lin brightens. "Oh, indeed! Both of you, actually. We can talk after lunch, okay?"

"Sure," Makoto says.

Haru offers to help Lin with the cooking and Makoto heads over to his room, throwing himself on the bed. He thinks of how the last months had been, how wonderful his life is now. He has kissed Haru, heard Haru tell him she loves him, he's been able to know and touch parts of her he wasn't able to before. Makoto sighs, remembering how beautiful she is. He also remembers awkwardly how he was frozen in place and staring in awe the first time he saw her taking off her clothes and blushing at him. And the second time, that didn't earn a different reaction from him. He guesses their third time won't be so different, after all.

They are still young, still discovering each other. Feels amazing to know that even after more than a decade knowing Haru, there are still things he must discover and master about her. He wants to know everything and more.

“Ah, Makoto?” he hears his Dad call, brown-haired head peeking from the door. “Would you mind helping me with the car after lunch?”

Makoto sits up, shooting his father an apologetic smile. “Sorry. Mom wants to talk to Haru and me after eating, and I promised Haru I would come over...”

“Ah, it’s fine, son! See you soon, I have some documents to take care of.”

He nods at his dad and stands, closing the door – something his parents always forget to do – and opening the drawer to fish the first T-shirt he sees. He takes off the one he is currently wearing and turns his head when he hears the door opening again. This time, it’s Haru.

“Lunch is ready,” she says, closing the door with the back of her feet as she walks over. She trails the skin of his shoulder with her fingers, eyes settling on the purple marks that are taking forever to fade. “Does it hurt?” Haru asks, index finger poking the bigger one.

Makoto laughs weakly, “Yes, when you press it. It’s not a bad kind of pain, though.”

“Mm. Sorry.”

“It’s okay,” he says, moving her long hair out of her shoulder, revealing her own marks. “We’re even.”

Haru smiles. “Yeah. We are.”

They stare at each other for a bit, Makoto’s eyes soft as he watches every single detail of his lover’s face. Her long, thick eyelashes; the blue of her irises; her tiny little mouth he loves kissing so much; her round cheeks and pretty nose… she’s perfect and he can’t get enough of her. He loves her so much it’s not even possible to put in words. He could tell her an “I love you” every 5 seconds for the rest of his life and it still wouldn’t compare.

“What are you thinking about?”

“I love you,” he says anyways, because he also can’t get enough of how her eyes sparkle every time he says it.

“I love you, too.” She kisses the purple mark on his right shoulder and looks at him, smile easy on her lips. “Come on.”

Smiling at her while he watches Haru leaving the room, Makoto puts on the shirt he got from the drawer and follows his girlfriend, who waits for him in the hallway. She leads the way with a significant distance, Makoto’s eyes darting downwards and watching her perfectly sculpted ass. It’s not his fault- she’s wearing those skinny jeans that drive him crazy. And it’s not like Haru doesn’t walk in the most sexy way Makoto has ever seen either. She is temptation in person, and he’s completely addicted to her.

She stops abruptly and Makoto’s eyes dart back to the normal level, his face not at all showing a guilty expression. Haru turns around and looks at him, face blank and eyes sparkling. “Makoto,” she says and it gives him goosebumps. “I think I know what Lin wants to talk about.” He arches an eyebrow questioningly, but receives no answer; Haru is walking towards the stairs again, heading for the kitchen. Oh, well.

“Makoto, Haru!” Lin greets them, handing them two empty plates. “I was almost heading upstairs to call you guys.”

“Sorry,” Haru says, accepting the plate and sitting by Makoto’s father. Ran and Ren sit face to face on the end of the table. Makoto sits in front of his father, by his mother’s side.

“It’s okay, honey. Well, let’s eat!”

They serve themselves and eat, the family talking about all kinds of subjects while at it. Ran and Ren are telling the others about their plans for the end of summer break, which is the best part of it according to them. Kenjirou, Makoto’s father, talks about his job and his promotion, then asks Haru about her parent’s job.

“They’re doing fine. Mom says she’ll be able to come visit this year. Dad still doesn’t know, though.”

“You must feel lonely, darling,” Lin says, stretching her arm to hold Haruka’s hand. “But you are not alone, see? We’re all here for you, always.”

“She’s right, Haruka,” Kenjirou says, squeezing her shoulder. Makoto watches as his girlfriend tries to mask the emotions that flash through her face. He smiles at her, as if telling her, _it’s okay, they know how you feel_. She seems to relax at that.

“Haru-nee-chan should never feel lonely!” Ran says, brows furrowed. “She’s fun and cool, like the popular girls in our school. They are never lonely.”

The table laughs at Ran’s comment and they resume their eating. Makoto often catches Haruka looking at him, her face completely relaxed and unmasked. He wonders if she feels at home there, sitting with them and eating lunch as a real family. Then, he tries to remember the last time he saw her parents. Were they even in town during Christmas?

Before he knows it, they are all done. The twins run to the bathroom to brush their teeth and then play. Makoto’s father goes to the garage, nodding to his wife as he passes through the main door. Haruka and Lin are doing the dishes and Makoto tries his best to help. He hears some comments coming from his mother, such as “you’ll grow to be a great wife, Haru”, and decides it’s time to go see if the twins are done in the bathroom. Thankfully they are, so he brushes his teeth slowly, giving his life’s most important women time to finish their embarrassing talk. Just the thought of marrying Haru is enough to have him smiling like a fool; he can’t let them see him like that.

He’s back to the kitchen five minutes later, and both Haruka and Lin are sitting by the counter talking about… colors?

“Pastel blue and crème would be nice,” Lin says, looking around. Ah, right, his mother had been thinking about reforming the kitchen. They’re probably talking about paint colors.

“I don’t think blue would be fit for this kitchen,” Haruka says, also looking around. Her eyes settle on Makoto and she slips a tiny smile of her own. “I think green would be a nice bet.”

At that, Lin also looks at him, her smile softening. “You guys…” she mumbles, chuckling shortly after. “Ah, it’s wonderful, right? To be in love. I remember the first guy I ever loved, I was only an year younger than you two.”

Makoto sits on the stool next to Haru, placing a hand on her thigh. “His name was Takao, and he was already at University. I’d known him for years, because of my brother. They were best friends, really close, so Takao would sleepover a lot. Such a shame I never had enough courage to confess my feelings, who know what would’ve happened? But I don’t regret it though; otherwise, I’d never known your father, Makoto.”

“You met him during a trip, right?” Makoto asks, trying to remember the details but failing.

“Indeed,” Lin says, smile as bright as the sun outside. “I had just finished High School and my friends decided to go on a trip to Tokyo, since three of them would be living there the next year. It was a really nice trip, and I really enjoyed Tokyo’s night life,” she chuckles, giving them a wink. From the corner of his eyes, Makoto sees Haruka smiling. “I met your father there, looking as lost as I felt. I knew I had to talk to him, otherwise I’d be feeling bad for the rest of my life, regretting my lack of courage as I did with Takao. I can say I learnt from my mistakes and for that I am grateful.”

Makoto blinks twice, because he knows that is the rest of the story. Did she want to tell Haru about the way she met his father? Probably not. Then what is it?

“Don’t look so confused, Mako, I’ll get to the point soon enough,” Lin laughs, nodding her head as she looks at them. “As you know full well, my first time was also with Ken. It was something we put a lot of thought into, especially because of his religious and traditional mother. She was a great person, such a shame you weren’t able to meet her, son,” she sighs softly, tugging her locks behind her ear. She continues, “I’m very confident your mother already had this kind of talk with you, Haru, and I know your father already explained you everything, Makoto, but as a mother I feel like I should be here for you two, to show you I fully comprehend you and support you with all my heart. If there’s something that you’re insecure about or that I should know, please don’t hesitate in telling me, because I’ll be here for you.”

Oh. Okay. He should be expecting that.  What he did not expect was Haruka’s body suddenly stiffening. Is she nervous? For someone so blunt, it is quite strange to see her acting in such a way. Lin seemed to notice too, since her smile enlarged and her eyes softened when focusing on Haru.

“I mean it, Haruka,” Makoto’s mother says, squeezing her hand as she did during lunch. “You can tell me everything. And please, do not hide things from Makoto either. You need to have the full trust on each other.” Makoto nods furiously, because there’s not a thing he wouldn’t tell Haru. “And may I ask you something? Both of you?”

“Anything,” Haruka says, finally finding her voice.

“Will you wait until marriage?”

Makoto chokes on air the minute he hears the last word, his lungs aching and burning as he tries to compose himself. Haruka is silent though blushing hard, her whole face becoming pinkish.

“Calm down, Makoto!” Lin says, her amused face shamelessly obvious while he helps him through his coughing fit. “I was just kidding, relax!”

“Mommm…” he whines after he’s settled, hiding his face with his arm. “You can’t drop that on us and don’t expect us to freak out. I thought I had disappointed you!”

Haruka turns to him and punches him on the shoulder, eyes alarmingly wide as she shakes her head. Oh, no. He had just told his mother he would be disappointing her if she expected them to wait until marriage. Oh, no.

“Haru, it’s fine,” Lin says, rubbing on her son’s aching shoulder. “I’m Makoto’s mother, did you think I wouldn’t notice the difference when he finally became a man? My boy, all grown up and acting like an adult. It’s a subtle change, indeed, but you know very well how perceptive our family is.”

Haruka’s ears burn. “Can you not… tell my parents? They don’t even know I’m dating Makoto yet…”

At that, Makoto’s eyes widen and he looks at Haru with a questioningly gaze. He’d thought Haru had at least mentioned their relationship status; he understands her not wanting them to know they had sex (boy, knowing Haru’s father, Makoto would probably beg for her not to tell), but not telling them they are dating?

“It’s not a big deal,” she tells Makoto, eyes soft. “I just don’t think they’d care. I mean. It’s not like they know much about me anymore anyway.”

“They’re only doing what they think it’s best for you, dear,” Lin says, expression serious. “Trust me when I tell you they love you very, very much. They just don’t have another option, but you need to stay positive. Miwa is finally coming home after all those months, aren’t you excited?”

Haru sighs and sinks into Makoto’s chest. “She doesn’t even consider it home anymore.”

“You can’t know that, Haru,” Makoto says hugging her waist. “I’m sure she misses you as much as you do.”

The raven-haired girl nods once and then offers the Tachibanas a smile. Lin says she already told them what she needed to and reminded them to always talk to her, never hesitate and to trust each other, too. They head over to Haru’s house and decide to play videogames until the end of the afternoon. Makoto asks his girlfriend if she would like to talk about her parents, a subject that’s clearly affecting her, but she refuses to even mention it. She says she has better things to focus on and that she has plans that cannot be ruined by an unnecessary heart-to-heart. Makoto actually smiles at that, his head shaking because of the complicated girlfriend he has.

“Stay here,” she tells him once they are done playing. Makoto is currently sitting on the bed, watching as Haru crosses the room, grabs a big plastic bag and leaves, closing the bedroom door behind her. He hears another door opening and closing, and he feels his palm sweating in anticipation. He has a good feeling about his, whatever it is.

Not six minutes after, Haruka is outside the room telling him to close his eyes. Once she’s made sure he is following her order, she steps into the room, the soft clicking of heels against the wooden floor echoing into Makoto’s ears. He forces his mouth to stay shut as she tells him to open his eyes.

The sight he is presented could not be any more perfect. Haruka stands next to the entry wearing nothing but the sexiest white lingerie and white heels. Her waist and breasts tightly hugged by a transparent-white corset, with baby-blue flower patterns that makes her eyes _shine_. She wears the most obscene G-string Makoto can ever imagine and she looks _so good_. It’s simple, comparing to what he had seen in many, many magazine covers, but Haru looks way better than any of the famous models and actresses and singers.

“So… what do you think?” she asks rather sheepishly, looking at him from under her doll-thick lashes.

“You’re the sexiest woman alive,” he breathes, fingers itching to touch her. He can already feel himself hardening at the sight, the vision of paradise right in front of him. “C’mere.”

She walks towards him, the slow sound of the clicking heels driving him crazy. She’s a step and a half away from him before he loses all self-control, grabbing her by the waist and pulling her onto him. He lies on the bed and allows her to settle on top of him, legs on both of his sides. He kisses her desperately, right hand feeling her curves while the left one squeezes her perfect ass – _God_ , he had waited the whole day to do that.

He’s pushing his hips up, grinding onto her while she works on taking of her heels. Between her moans, he hears her demanding him to _take off his damn shirt, thank you very much_. He complies, feeling her hands on him not a second after. “You’re so hot,” she pants, letting out a gasp as he rolls them over, making him be on top. He kisses, sucks and bites on the skin of her neck and clavicle, her nails digging onto his flesh. Once he’s satisfied, he trails kisses from her left shoulder to her right, then down until the middle of her breasts.

“How do I take this off?” he asks her, referring to the corset. Seeing up-close and feeling its hardness, he thinks it might be a really uncomfortable piece of underwear.

“There’s a zipper,” she breathes, nodding to her right. “Oh God, Mako, take it off.”

He does as told, running the zipper down her sides until the corset is flying open.  Haruka now lies almost naked on his bed, save for the incredibly tiny G-string. He licks his way through her breasts and down her stomach, kneeling on the floor to have a better access of his favorite place; the one that steals the most delicious moans he had ever heard from Haruka.

He bites the inside of her thigh while rubbing her clit knowingly through the underwear. She grinds onto his finger, another love bite being planted on the other thigh. Once he feels like he has tortured her enough, he decides to only tease her a little bit more, licking her through the G-string until the piece of clothing is all wet. He then slips it into the side, a finger entering her slowly.

“Ma- Makoto! Mmmore!” he hears her gasp, he toes clenching as she fucks herself on his finger. He adds another, stretching her good and scissoring while licking at her with all his might. He loves her taste, her movements; the way her hips stutter and her hand flies to hold onto his hair. How she loves being loved like that, so much that her emotions can’t be controlled like they usually are. She begs and clenches, her hole tight against his now three fingers. “It’s n-not enough! I need you, Makoto, please-“ she begs desperately as he teases her to madness.

She comes not a minute, her whole body reacting as she climaxes. Makoto’s fingers and tongue fuck her through it. He licks his lips and retrieves his fingers, helping her out of her G-string. Makoto frowns as she groggily sits up, hands reaching to work on his pants. “Haru?” he inquires, voice rougher than he expected. She eyes him with hunger and lust, eyes hazy and pupils dilated.

“I said it’s not enough,” she pants. She helps him out of his underwear and lies down properly as he circles the room to look for a condom. When he gets it, he rolls it on and looks at her, wishing he could take a picture of her sweaty, naked body and her flushed face, with her hair completely messy and still stunning. She looks like a goddess.

“You sure you can take it?” he asks. She might look stunning and perfect, but there’s no way she’s not tired after climaxing like that.

“Yes, Makoto, come on.”

He smiles at her, bending her knees and spreading her legs as he settles himself in the middle of them. He gives her a last questioningly look before finally penetrating her with a low grunt. Her arms settle around his neck as she pulls him closer. They share a look and then Makoto is thrusting into her, her tight heat welcoming him in a delicious, amazing way. His heart is slamming through his chest as he settles an agonizing rhythm, torturing not only himself but Haru, who pants, moans and gasps, moving her hips in order to meet his faster. He moves her hair out of her face and looks straightly into her eyes before kissing her, muffling both of their moans. They are both sweating and needing, Makoto’s cock being wonderfully engulfed by Haru, who clenched and refused to relax.

After some time, he decides to pick up his pace, thrusting harder, faster into her. They can’t kiss anymore, their breathing completely out of rhythm while they unravel each other. Makoto moans onto her neck while her nails scratch his back and her legs circle his hips, pressuring him to go deeper, harder, begging for more, more, more!

“Makoto,” she gasped, her oversensitive body already shaking. “Makoto, I- I love you. S-so much, Makoto!” At that, Haru comes for the second time, her walls becoming so tight Makoto can’t resist but following her into his own climax. He moans her name loudly, her right hand gripping on his hair and squeezing, eyes rolling to the back of her head.

They collapse onto each other, Makoto careful not to completely crush her under him. After some time, when his breathing is finally normal, he rolls to his side, watching his girlfriend as her lungs work quickly, her thighs quivering and toes still clenching. He counts to ten in his head and then stands, going to the bathroom and disposing of the condom. He comes back not fifteen seconds later, lying by Haru’s side and hugging her tightly.

“I love you too, Haruka.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo, whaddya think? I swear I tried. And, God, am I tired???? I'll post this thing and go directly to sleep, let me tell you that. 
> 
> I feel a lack of Fem!Haru in the MakoHaru fandom (or the whole fandom, idk), so I decided to practice heterosexual sex with her and Mako-chan. Sweet lovelies lab-rats.
> 
> Anyway, did you love it, hate it? Please, let me know in the comments. Your critics make me grow as a writer and if there's something I screwed up or completely "FJKFKLFAKLÇFALF NO", I'd very much like if you told me (not only because of the critic itself, but also because I need to know as much as possible about straight sex, since, well. Future references).
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
